User talk:Drunkenpeter99
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, if you're wondering why your change to 'eleven films' was set back to ten, its only because our site just counts productions already released - but you are of course correct, an eleventh film is in progress :) :) :) -- Jaz talk 06:23, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Multiple edits You may wish to make all of your edits at one time, to reduce the database load. You may find it helpful to use the Show Preview button to see what your edits will look like before you make them. 31dot 19:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Please... it's annoying to look in the history for one page and se 5 small edits from the same user in a very short time.-- Örlogskapten. Qapl'a! 19:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) DS9 Arcs Could you justify your redefinitions of DS9's story arcs please? The Battle of the Omarion Nebula is ONLY in . It definitely does NOT begin in . The references list at the bottom of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula page is episodes cited as references on the page, not episodes in which it appears. Especially The Jem'Hadar and the Search are just background. Thank you –Cleanse 23:20, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, that makes more sense now. I'll add it to the story arcs page. – Cleanse 03:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) story arc bot There is a bot who takes the information from this page and edits all the affected episode pages. The way it is supposed to work is that you just add a list of episodes under the arc's title, then the bot goes around and makes the changes including all the counting and link chains and template slot positions and whatnot. Also, it allows people to discuss and debate the changes before too many pages get edited and everything is a mess. That was the idea anyway. Oh well. Hope you are having fun; that is the point after all. --Bp 01:42, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Episode citations Please stop removing episode citations from articles, or, at the very least, provide an explanation for their removal. Incidents like this should not happen again. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 12:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Edit summary Please use the edit summary to explain your edits. It is becoming very difficult to tell what you are doing. For example, your changing of the episode arcs is very difficult to follow. In addition, you recently removed information regarding an Emmy from an actor article when that information is obviously relevant to the article. Please explain these edits if they are valid, otherwise they may be reverted by editors not able to figure out what you are doing or how it is beneficial (and not in fact harmful) to the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I am going to repeat this request, as your recent edit broke links. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:47, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Editing arc information in episode page sidebars It has already been explained to you on several occasions that the place to discuss and edit arcs is the Story arcs page, and that edits to episode sidebar arc information are handled automatically by a bot. The edits you are making will be reverted automatically by the bot the next time it runs unless they are implemented on the Memory Alpha:Episode data project/arcs page first, and in the meantime are just generating confusion in the episode page sidebars. *Please explain why you continue to make edits to arc information in episode page sidebars, like those you made today to the DS9 episodes through . *Please also use the edit summary box each time you make an edit, to explain why you are doing it - it's not fair for the rest of us to have to guess why you think an arc needs to be redefined. -- Taduolus 15:32, 17 November 2007 (UTC) My edits If I caused anyone any problems as a result of my editing, I apologize for the inconveniences. I was just trying to figure out where the Dominion War arc of Deep Space Nine begins and where it ends. I only wish someone would make a list of Deep Space Nine story arcs on Wikipedia like the list of Enterprise story arcs. :hi, take a look on Story arcs. there we list all story arcs - and their episodes.--myÖrlogstalkkaptenpage 23:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but that doesn't cut it. You don't try to figure out something by changing everything, including TNG arcs that have absolutely nothing to do with the Dominion War. Despite being asked to both handle the story arcs on the proper page and to explain your edits in the edit summary, you have refused to do either. I am reverting your recent changes, as I don't see the logic in them at all. You have shown the same behavior on Wikipedia, where they are close to blocking you. Please, take the advice people are giving you. Stop making these changes with no explanation, and follow the procedures people have laid out for you. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) If you insist. Warning Hi. I've noticed you continue to add story arcs improperly to episode/movie pages despite being asked not to and being told how to do it correctly. Just letting you know that doing so again will result in your receiving a temporary block from editing. During this block, you should take the time to read up on policies and such using the links provided for you above. If you continue to add information improperly after your first block has been lifted, you will receive a longer block. Please learn and follow the rules that have been laid out for you. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 06:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :You are doing it again. Stop. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *You were warned. You have now been blocked for three days due to your recent edits on and . Next block period will be for one week. Please read everything we've sent you above and stop improperly adding arcs. --From Andoria with Love 04:06, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :You are doing it AGAIN! What exactly makes you think that after 3 months, your incorrect method of edition has become proper? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:54, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::You are still adding arcs to pages without explanation. As said above, there is a correct way to do it, if neccessary, and you're not following it.--31dot 23:16, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Just because Risa was in three episodes does not make those three episodes an arc.--31dot 23:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking with my lousy editing. Can you ever forgive me? :Sure, if you actually learn from your mistakes. We are quick to forgive if you make an effort to improve. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:25, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Believe me, I'll improve in time. Sourcing You have been told this on Wikipedia to no end, so this isn't new to you, but you need to source information you place on Memory Alpha just as much as on Wikipedia. If you are going to make claims about people's favorite episodes and such, you have to provide a source for those claims. It isn't our job to put words in other people's mouths. This is how we prevent people from making things up. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) The new template Hello! Just to let you know, that template has been discussed here. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:11, 7 June 2008 (UTC) FINE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY EDITS, I'M NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN! :You have been asked repeatedly to stop editing the arc information in the episode sidebars, and you were blocked once before for the same reason. All you needed to do to fix this situation is leave the story arcs alone. It would have been as simple as that. But you didn't stop, so you've been blocked again. When your block is lifted in a week, feel free to contribute again, but leave the story arcs alone. --From Andoria with Love 04:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :*Drunkenpeter, I believe this is the way to add episode arcs. Add the arcs to that page, not to the episode sidebars. If you confirm that you understand this procedure and agree not to add any more arcs to episode sidebars, we will unblock you. What do you say? --From Andoria with Love 08:12, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Alright, I understand. I'm sorry about all this. I'm just such an idiot for this whole thing. But I promise you, I'll never mess with story arcs again. :Very well, your block has been lifted. Happy editing! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:53, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, my block has not been lifted. And I was only adding more story arcs for Enterprise, but if you can't accept it, I'm never coming back to this site again. :( --User:Drunkpeter99 10:10, 15 June 2008 (UTE) I'm an idiot. I'm such a stupid idiot for disobeying your warning regarding adding story arcs when I shouldn't have. I really am sorry. I don't know what got into me. Maybe I shouldn't come to this site anymore. :I don't understand... your block has been lifted and there are currently no existing blocks in effect for you. You should be able to edit freely. :( And stop calling yourself names. also, please sign your posts by typing four tildes ((~~~~) at the end of your comments. --From Andoria with Love 05:21, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :*Ok, found the problem, your user ID was still blocked. I've taken care of it and you should be able to edit now. Again, happy editing... and be sure to follow our . ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:27, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Templates Again, I must point out that over here the community already decided to not create both the Q-related and Time travel-related templates. They may be brought up for more discussion or possibly deletion. Just letting you know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Yet you are still creating them. What, do you only read your talk page if you receive a block? I'll be happy to request another one, if that is what it takes. Maybe this time you'll be less angry... --OuroborosCobra talk 15:14, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Drunkenpeter... you were asked to stop creating templates like this. If you create one more, I'm blocking you again. --From Andoria with Love 16:02, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Credit lists The MA/en style is to list seasons in the same line as the first episode for that season. Not as a separate listing level. I changed it to be proper on Dennis McCarthy, yet you seemed to feel the need to revert that change and then proceed to change the rest. Stop doing this. Follow our styles. Please. -- Sulfur 16:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Dude, do you want to get blocked? You're asking for it by readding things that have been reverted already. DrunkenPeter indeed..... :If you want the style to be different, then have a Forum discussion about it. Don't just go and change everything the way you want it, because it will just get reverted.--31dot 20:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Remastered episode passage I removed the sentence you added on Wolf in the Fold, as there is already a template that states which Remastered eps were before and after this one. Thus, stating so in the article is unnecessary. --31dot 02:28, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Arcs again? I thought you had learned your lesson, yet here we are again. You know you are supposed to edit the bot page. You have had this told to you more times than I can count. Yet again, here we are. Are you bucking for a block? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot. --User:Drunkenpeter99 10:07, 17 July 2008 (ETC) How exactly do you forget something like this again and again and again? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:28, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Simple, I'm a stubborn stupid silly boy. --User:Drunkenpeter99 10:57, 17 July 2008 (ETC) Again today? Come on, no one is that forgetful. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Pink Panther edit I reverted your comparison to Pink Panther from because unless there is citable evidence that the similarity was intentional, we shouldn't be mentioning them. Otherwise, the episode pages would be loaded down with such references.--31dot 14:24, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Your Season additions You might have seen that your Season additions to the episode titles have been reverted. This type of addition is unnecessary, as the episode link already provides that information. Please stop adding them.--31dot 22:38, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I reverted your edits to Lwaxana Troi. They were unneccesary, especially with so few appearances, but also because (as I said) the episode pages provide that information.--31dot 00:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) 2009 film info Please stop adding information from the upcoming Star Trek film to in-universe articles such as Romulan. Information from unreleased projects is prohibited by our spoiler policy. Having the info in production-POV pages such as , J.J. Abrams, etc. is fine, but articles told from within universe cannot contain information from the upcoming film. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 09:36, 8 September 2008 (UTC) *Hi, again! Just wanted to say thanks for trying to keep the Star Trek page updated. I see you've been adding relevant news to the article; that's great because many times I'm either too busy, too lazy, or I just forget. Just wanted to let you know your additions were being noticed and appreciated. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:08, 29 October 2008 (UTC) **Why do you need repeated warnings on virtually every type of violation you make on this site? The film isn't out yet. Stop adding stuff to in universe articles, as you just did to Christopher Pike. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Worf vs. House of Duras discussion Hi, I noticed your recent edits and believe that there might be an error. The episode "The Sword of Kahless" seems to me to be a clear part of the "Worf vs. House of Duras" story arc -- in that Worf has to once again fight with a member of the House of Duras -- with overtones of previous stories since Toral was the Duras that he let live in Redemption II! Just wanted to let you know in case you missed the significance of that fact when you edited ll those story arc info boxes just now. Please discuss this with me! -- Captain MKB 22:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Mike, he's not supposed to edit the story arc box in that manner anyways, legitimate or otherwise. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Interesting that he'd take the time to make major changes to several episode articles, but apparently doesn't even want to comment when I offer to hear out his reasoning. -- Captain MKB 23:09, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Prologue I've been going behind you and fixing the header every time you add Prologue - just about every other episode has the header of Teaser, let's keep it that way. Thanks. — Morder 19:03, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Fair enough — Drunkenpeter99 6:57 17 April 2009 (EST) Appearance list editing When editing appearance lists, please use this format: * ** Episode 1 (Season 1) ** Episode 2 ** Episode 3 (Season 2) Do not break the list up by season. This is not the style that we have agreed on here on MA. We prefer the list to be broken up by series only in these cases. Thanks. -- sulfur 14:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Collapseable lists Stop removing the collapseable list function from appearances and credits on performer/production pages. I've no idea why you are removing them to begin with, but just stop. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I've reverted your changes to Dukat. You were specifically warned about not doing this. If you continue to do so despite our warnings, a brief block may be neccesary to get you to follow the format that has been laid out. Normally I would not do so, but you are continually warned about breaking policies and yet do so anyway. I would suggest that you read up on our policies so you can keep editing.--31dot 14:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Music page for "Wrath of Khan." I believe there should be a section on the Wrath of Khan page to describe how James Horner came to score the film. --Drunkenpeter99 19:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Get a citation. Write it up. Be bold. Just make sure that you format it, etc properly. :) -- sulfur 19:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to, but the page is too long. – Drunkenpeter99 14:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::You could write it and post it here, so at least it is written, and the community could discuss how to incorporate it into the article.--31dot 15:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC)